Toothbrushes with combined toothpaste containers are generally well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,433 to Giraldo, U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,375 to Crocker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,158 to Fey and U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,207 to Konrad et al disclose various types of such toothbrushes. However, a common disadvantage of the presently available toothbrushes is related to a complex construction which is required in order to attach a toothpaste container to the brush portion and to dispense the toothpaste therefrom. Such complex construction increases the cost of manufacturing toothbrushes. Furthermore, the prior art toothbrushes employ a single use toothpaste container, which increases the cost of using such toothbrushes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,207 discloses a threaded attachment of the toothpaste container to the brush portion and a plunger mechanism operable by a manually rotatable wheel mounted for rotation on the outer end of the toothpaste dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,375 to Crocker, provides a snap-in connection between the brush portion and the toothpaste container and a toothpaste injecting piston which is operable by a pad mounted for sliding movement on the outer surface of the toothpaste container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,433 to Giraldo discloses a toothpaste containing cartridge which is inserted into the hollow handle of the toothbrush assembly and which is connected by a passageway with the brush portion of the toothbrush assembly.